Cheek n' Windy
by SuperSkye
Summary: OH MY GAWD WE'RE GONNA DIE!


Ya chapter 1! OH MY GAWD WE'RE GONNA DIE!  
heh you'll understand once you read the story.   
----------------------------------------  
  
"Hand over the minicon Optimus!" Roared Megatron as he fired multiple shots  
"This minicon will never fall into your hands!" Optimus returned fire. His comrades, his team, flanking behind him shooting their share of ammunition at the Decepticon's.  
While the continuous fighting raged on, the three humans Rad, Alexis and Carlos had entered the forest at a safe distance away from the battle.  
"Man, millions of years of this? You'd think the Decepticon's would just go try take over some other universe."  
"Heh, yeah we only wish that Carlos." Rad leaned against a tree while Alexis sat herself down on a rather large rock.   
Surrounding them were many trees, the forest floor was covered in leaves, sticks and pine needles, a few pinecones fell once and awhile, keeping the forest aloud with noise.   
Beyond the forest was an open valley of grass, exactly where the two factions fought over the new found minicon. Megatron was so sure he would get the minicon from Optimus's hand, though highly unlikely.  
Up above in the blue sky, there were two figures, flying over the forest  
"Ok, seriously that bird looked at me funny."  
"Windy, you always think something looked at you funny."  
"yeah, but it did! Look there it is! Lets go get it Cheek!"  
"Stop!" the one known as Cheek grabbed Windy's shoulder "Hey watch it! I'm flying here on an important mission."  
"An important mission?"  
"Yes."  
"You call chasing a bird is a mission, let alone important?"   
Windy grinned "what? I like chasing birds that looked at me funny."  
Cheek rolled her eyes "Windy, birds have absolutely have no facial expressions. All they can do is blink and open their beaks."  
Windy growled "how would you know? You weren't the one to be looked at funny."  
Cheek sighed.  
"Now look what you did! You kept me busy and the bird went away."  
"Probably landed." Cheek growled, saying that was her mistake  
"thinks it can get away? Yeah right!" Windy dived down   
"Windy!" Cheek cried out and went after her. "this is crazy." Cheek mumbled  
  
There was the bird, perched on a tall tree, looking at Windy funny, "gotcha."   
Windy whispered to herself, with a casual glance to her right she saw the strangest thing,   
there were giant things fighting. She stared in awe "Whoa."  
Looking back down to the tree, the bird was gone and was ascending in the air, she tried to pull up but it was too late, Windy tumbled into trees, hitting every branch on the way down.   
"OW BUJEEZUS!" flocks of birds flew from the trees as Windy fell through, finally halting with her head buried in mud.  
Up above Cheek circled "Windy! Are you ok?!"  
there was a sudden sound of wings "Answer me!" the flock of birds came up in a flurry of feathers and blinded Cheek for a moment  
"Oh my Gawd I'm gonna die!" her hands covered her eyes as she tried to fly,   
birds bumped into her wings, bounced off and flew away  
"Oh stoppit you little devils! That tickles!" unable to keep herself in the air from laughing too much she fell down to the forest floor, not too far off from Windy  
"OH MY GAWD I'M GONNA DIE!!" she screeched  
Her landing was much harder than Windy's but she didn't hit every branch there was on the way down. THUD, Cheek landed right infront of the kids  
"What is that?!" Alexis cried as she stood behind the rock  
"Is it still alive?" Cheek stood up and shook her head, turning around to face Carlos, pine needles stuck in her face, a pine cone stuck on her forehead  
"What do you mean is IT still alive, for your information I am a dragon and you kiddo be-"  
her face froze   
"H-H-Hum-man. HUMAN!!!" she screamed, the children screamed. Windy came bolting along, her face covered in mud. The kids looked at her "Ahhhhhhh!"  
she screamed back at them, everyone was screaming.  
  
Meanwhile the Autobot's and Decepticon's had stopped fighting, wondering what in the blazes was going on, until two things came crashing out of the forest. One had mud smeared all over its face, the other was in total fear.  
"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die." Cheek rambled  
"Cheek stop. Don't move." Cheek halted and looked back to see Windy totally still.  
"What are you doing?! Let's go!"  
Windy looked at Cheek and motioned to either side of them. Cheek's face contorted in confusion, again Windy motioned to either side of them. Cheek was still confused  
"Geez Cheek look on either side of us."  
That's exactly what she did, what did she see? Giant robots standing there, looking at them. "This is quite the situation." Cheek mumbled.  
Windy however, was not wasting any time no more. Wiping most mud from her face, Windy left two long strips of mud along each cheek  
"Windy, what are you doing?" Cheek crossed her arms, a long tail flicking side to side behind her  
"Its war paint." Windy hissed at the 'bots, flicking her wrists forward while showing off her claws, her tongue sticking out "they'll get scared off, you'll see."  
"Hey Windy, I think this is the first time you've never noticed a group of things looking at you funny!"  
Windy stopped and turned to her friend "Cheek, 'bots do not make expressions all they can do is open their mouths."  
"Windy?"  
"Yes?"  
"You are an IDIOT!"  
"oh yeah?!" Windy pounced on her friend. After biting and scratching for a few minutes they heard a loud bellowing voice  
"I'm tired of this foolishness, kil-"  
"Excuse me Mr. Tired!"  
Megatron looked to the dragon  
"Windy no!" Cheek whispered urgently as she tried to unwrap herself from Windy's tail  
"if you don't like foolishness then I suggest you get rid of your little buddies behind ya!"  
Cheeks eyes narrowed "What?"  
Megatron and his soldiers said in unison "What??"  
Windy rolled her eyes "Your buddies are foolish!"  
"How so?" Megatron readied his gun  
"their foolish, for following YOU! stoopid lump of slag!"  
Cheek and Windy have never heard anyone yell so loud in anger  
"OH MY GAWD WE'RE GONNA DIE!" they screamed together and ran straight for the Autobot's while dirt flew up in every direction the sound of gunfire deafening, Hotshot was cracking up, after gaining composure he joined his fellow Autobot's to shoot the 'Cons, defending the two creatures   
"Hi guys how's it hangin'?" Windy asked  
"We're just going to use you big boys as shields ok." Cheek cheerfully stated  
"What are you two? And what did you do to the kids?" Jetfire had his gun aimed at the two dragon friends  
"Ok, well we're dragons, yes dragons. As for the humans back there, we did nothing but scream, they screamed back at us! So we ran." Cheek sidestepped several times until she was out from under Jetfire's gun  
"Yeah, we ran really fast." Windy nodded her head.  
"Right, well stay behind us, don't get in the way and you'll be fine." Jetfire went back to firing at the Decepticreeps. The battle didn't last long, Megatron warped back to his base fuming, vowing to destroy the two creatures along with the Autobot's.  
"Well that was amusing." Windy opened her wings and leapt into the air  
"C'mon Cheek!" Windy called down. Cheek followed and hovered with Windy  
"Thanks for saving our butts." Cheek grinned  
"No problemo." Hotshot winked and gave them a thumbs up  
"Kids, its safe for you to come out now." Optimus called to Rad, Carlos and Alexis, they came out, watching the two dragons closely  
"My name is Windy, and beside me is my friend Cheek."  
"Odd names." Scavenger remarked  
"Oh and what's yoooour name? hmm?" Cheek was right infront of his face  
"Scavenger."  
"That's a funny name." Windy casually piped up "so what are the rest of you named? You have names right?"  
Introductions were quick, Windy barely paid attention and Cheek wanted to get to a safe place "Uh so what now Windy?" Cheek looked to her friend  
"Hm what? Well I don't know, oh can we live with you guys?!" Windy flew around Optimus's head  
"You can if you calm down and stop flying circles around me."   
"Ok." she hovered a few meters above the ground with Cheek  
"AH WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Cheek pointed to a spot in the air.   
The sky and the ground became a bit distorted and began sucking inwards, changing into a white tunnel  
"Transform!"  
"Hey look! Cars! vroom vroom" Windy pointed to the Autobot's  
"I suggest you two hop in." Hotshot opened both doors  
'Hop' was an understatement, both the dragons dived onto Hotshots seats  
"Whoa! Watch the claws!" They both squeezed themselves in, a tangle of tails, limbs and wings. "Right lets go!" yelled Hotshot  
They all drove into the white portal  
"OH MY GAWD WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Cheek covered her eyes as she felt herself stretch, and suddenly she felt normal again, despite the fact her friends arse was on her head  
"My ears popped." Windy giggled  
"Alright you two, get on out." Hotshot opened the doors.  
Both the dragons wiggled a moment  
"We're stuck."  
  
---------------------  
  
Just a cute little story I got into the mood to writing.   
  
I love dragons, they're awesome, anyway R & R, this was more meant for fun, but it may evolve into some serious stuff, I'll think about it. 


End file.
